Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-130557 discloses a gate driving circuit for controlling a potential of a gate of an insulated gate type switching device. The gate driving circuit controls the potential of the gate of the insulated gate type switching device to cause the insulated gate type switching device to perform switching.